The invention relates to a demodulation circuit for a digitized chrominance signal of a television signal sampled by means of a sampling signal at a sampling frequency, which circuit comprises a digital oscillator for obtaining from the sampling signal a digitized reference signal of the subcarrier frequency of the chrominance signal occurring at the sampling frequency for demodulating this chrominance signal, for which purpose a phase control signal input of the digital oscillator is coupled to an output of a color synchronization signal phase detection circuit.
The British Patent Application No. 2,061,053 discloses a demodulation circuit of the aforementioned kind for a chrominance signal which is sampled at a sampling frequency which is coupled to the horizontal deflection frequency. Upon variations of the horizontal deflection frequency, as they occur in non-standard color television signals, for example, color television signals originating from video recorders, this demodulation circuit is found to no longer operate satisfactorily.